lead me back to the stars
by little miss shepard
Summary: "Shepard got his love of the sky and its freedom. It's what makes him fall for her." A little Shoker oneshot.


**Author's Notes**: Hey! This is my first ever fanfiction in the mass effect fandom and my first time at writing in english. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy your reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this miserable one-shot ^^ !

* * *

><p>Thinking back, Katherine Shepard realized she hadn't noticed how handsome Jeff Moreau could be, especially when he smiled, until this mission on Eden Prime. She'd made her way up to the bridge that morning for something - she couldn't remember what now - and he'd turned around in the pilot chair and smiled at her, that same smile he'd been giving her every morning for months.<p>

Except this time, it stopped her dead in her tracks. She mumbled something about having to go back to her quarters for something (her composure) not waiting to see if he bought her excuse or not.

Shepard pinpoints that moment as the moment she started falling for Joker.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Joker knows when he meets Shepard, she is different from every other woman he has ever met. Sure, he knew woman from flight school but none of them had ever understood his depth of the love for the sky and the freedom it represented. Over the course of long nights spent talking on the bridge, covering every topic from their childhoods to favorite foods to their reasons for joigning the Alliance.

Shepard got his love of the sky and its freedom. It's what makes him fall for her.

lllllllllllllllllllll

The first time Joker gets kissed by Shepard, he is drunk. They both are. Most of the night is a blur. The kiss, however, isn't.

They'd gotten Saren down and Anderson had splurged on batarian wine for the whole crew. What had started out as a celebratory dinner ended up as a rowdy drunken feast. Liara had things to take care of on the Citadel and Kaidan had stumbled out about a half hour earlier, leaving Joker with Shepard, Wrex, Tali and Garrus.

Garrus and Tali were preoccupied trying to pretend like they weren't drunkenly groping one another and Wrex was abstently singing a krogan war song. Which left Joker and Shepard to their own devices.

It got fuzzy for Joker around that point in time and the next thing he can clearly remember is Shepard helping him to his quarters.

He was leaning unsteadily against the wall, trying desperately not to pass out. Shepard was trying to get the door to his open, with little success and much cursing.

Apparently the Commander was as drunk as the rest of the crew. Joker seemed to find that fact hysterical. When he started giggling, Shepard turned and demanded to know what was so amusing. Unfortunately, she hadn't accounted on how inebriated she really was and, quite literally, fell into Joker's arms.

"Hello," he said, looking down at her slumped form and upturned face.

She answered him by giving him a huge grin and cupping his face. Bringing their faces close together. Less than an inch apart.

"Hello there, flight lieutenant."

And then she planted a kiss on him.

Promptly passing out in his arms, immediately after the most amazing kiss of Joker's life. Joker chuckled to himself then somehow managed to maneuver them both into his quarters. He sleeps on the floor that night and Shepard is more than a little embarrassed upon waking in his bed the next morning.

Joker brushed off her stammering, gave her coffee and kissed her forehead. Effectively shutting her up.

Joker never looks at batarian wine - _or the commander_- the same after that night.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Joker doesn't _really _want to ask her to marry him by yelling it at her in the cargo bay in front of everyone right after the Suicide Mission. That is, however, _exactly _how it happens. He knows if he hadn't been trying for three weeks, always chickening out at the last minute, it probably wouldn't have come out._ Well, not like that, anyway_. But he had and he did and-_ Oh God_. Was he going to get killed now? She was walking towards him. And was she upholstering her weapon? _Oh, God_, he thought._ I am going to die_.

Shepard stops directly in front of him, looking him in the eyes, face blank.

"Flight lieutenant, did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Uh… yes?" Joker hopes no one notices how his voice cracks when he answers.

"Well, then… I guess I don't have much else to say except... _Yes_."

"You have to say… What?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
